The Kiss
by kakashiluver
Summary: Sakura confesses her love to Sasuke who coldly rejects her. But after the rejection, Sakura does her best to get to know Sasuke better and Sasuke soon finds himself falling for the one girl that he had rejected.


Don't own Naruto!

Honestly, it had been a great plan in her head. Write the note, give it to Sasuke and live happily ever after. How could she have not seen the flaws in her genius plan? The first problem was that how could she give the note to Sasuke if Sasuke didn't even know who she was. Apparently, he never bothered to learn her name even after all the years of being next door neighbors since preschool. Haruno Sakura. A simple name really, it wasn't that hard to remember was it? And second, would he even accept her note? Her note of undying love? It had worked out perfectly in her head, but now in reality it seemed rather impossible. Honestly, her perfect plan seemed to play itself perfectly in her head. Why did it seem so disheartening to think about now? Regardless, she had spent hours on the note and would not crumple it into a ball and throw it away. With various white out marks, and smudges of ink that had not dried out, this note would surely make its way to Uchiha Sasuke. Most definitely.

"Sakura? What are you doing by that weirdo's locker?" Uzimaki Naruto said munching on a muffin as he approached her. "And why are you out of class so early? We still have like fifteen minutes before class even ends. Are you being a rebel? Cutting class?" Really, Naruto could babble on forever. And the same questions could be directed towards him, since she knew for a fact that she and him had the same last class together. English, with Kakashi.

"What about you mister? Out of class like me! What are you doing here?" She said, temper rising. She seriously didn't want to be disturbed right now. The biggest moment of her life was slowly approaching in about, she paused her thought to look at the clock dangling from the wall, thirteen minutes and she didn't need loud mouth Naruto by her side. Naruto's eyes widen at the increased level of her voice, which seemed to get louder by the second.

"Shh, you don't want Tsunade to hear. That principal is the worst when she finds out her students are cutting. I don't want detention with Jiraiya and I know she will give me that as punishment. So quiet down!" He said worriedly. Sakura frowned, it was true. They would both be dead if they were caught by the principal.

"How about I take you out to ramen? You and me. A perfect date." Naruto said dreamily. Obviously her rejection in the sixth grade had not discouraged him from still having hope of being together with her. His determination was one to admire.

"No Naruto." She said sighing, but grinning nonetheless because he never seemed to give up. "I'm waiting. You can go with Hinata if you want."

"Hinata?" He asked curiously. "She is still in class, and besides we are here now. So let's go." He whined out the last part, making Sakura's eyebrow twitch. Her temper that had seemed to be calming down suddenly rose slightly more.

It was lucky indeed that she and Naruto were best of friends or she would have throttled his annoying little ass into the next generation. His attempts at wooing her were getting tiring, her attempts at dropping hints about Hinata to him was also becoming tiring. Sakura had been blunt once, that Hinata loved Naruto, but the dunce was too empty in the head to understand a syllable. Oh well, she wasn't going to rant about his intelligence. She wasn't all that smart either, hence her under average grades. But that wasn't the topic now. No the topic at the moment would be the death of Naruto. He had proceeded to lean against the lockers waiting with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting with you obviously."

"What for?"

"Because I want to Sakura." She wanted so badly to hit her head against the locker. This boy...

She heard Naruto munching on his muffin. "They were having an all you could eat buffet across the street. I went during lunch and decided to skip the last two periods of the day to eat." He said grinning at her, pieces of crumbs scattered around his mouth.

"You have crumbs...all over here." She said, pointing at her mouth.

"Thanks." He said still chewing his food. Boys. Honestly.

Sakura was debating with herself whether to just slip it into his locker and leave for the day. With Naruto here, things would be difficult. Naruto and Sasuke never got along after their fight in the eighth grade. In fact, they never really got along ever. All the times she knew Naruto, she had never seen him greet Sasuke in a friendly manner and vice versa. She didn't think it would be a great idea to have the two meet now.

Before she could come up with a reasonable plan, the bell rang. It seemed to ring throughout her soul. Piercing it from within and giving her an unsettling feeling that made her stomach spin.

"Naruto, let's go eat that ramen but we need Hinata to come too. You don't want her to feel left out do you?" Sakura said urgently, hoping that Sasuke was not the type to come to his locker right after class. She hoped that he would linger in class for just a couple more minutes. "Go get her for me." Fortunately, Hinata also had Kakashi with them and it would be no mystery for Naruto where Hinata would be. Naruto nodded happily, his grin getting wider by the moment.

"Right away!" He said, and dashed towards the room as the hallways began to fill with students done for the day. Sakura began to relax as Naruto's figure retreated further down the hallway. Now there would be no awkward confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto.

The chattering of the students put her on end, but she calmed herself by thinking of her perfect plan. That seemed imperfect now. No! Don't think about the imperfectness, don't think about it Sakura!

"Excuse me." Came a rather annoyed voice. Sakura took in a ragged breath, surprised at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke.

She scooted sideways, so that he could have access to his locker. His presence seemed to calm her, seemed to soothe her aching soul that longed for him. She watched as he elegantly opened his locker, and grabbed his needed books all the while ignoring her completely. That brought her mood considerably down to a low. But, after the note everything would change, or so she kept telling herself that.

Finally after shutting his locker he turned to leave, not even glancing at her.

"Excuse me?" She said, keeping up with him. "Sasuke?" He stopped, as if finally noticing her for the first time.

"Yes?"

"I am Sakura Haruno, your classmate. I uh...I uh live near you...I'm your house- er I mean I am in the house by you...I'm your neighbor."She didn't know why she had started to stutter. She hadn't realized that she had been so nervous.

"Yes..." Sasuke said, already a scowl on his face.

"Here." She basically pushed her note into his chest, hoping for the best. "I really like you so please read my note!" She said quickly in one whole breath. Sasuke took one step back and rolled his eyes. Without taking the note, he turned away and left.

Her heart dropped. Her soul vanished. Her plan imperfect. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. She hadn't noticed before but a crowed had surrounded the two. They all saw his silent rejection. They all saw him walk silently away. How embarrassing. He hadn't walked far when he paused and turn towards her.

"I don't like stupid girls." He said, his eyes full of disgust. The pain in her heart caused her to stop breathing temporarily. It hurt to hear such things.

"Hey! Sakura is not stupid!" Naruto had returned with Hinata. Could things get any worse? "Take it back jerk!" Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and nearly landed a punch on his face when Sakura intervened.

"Naruto stop!" Naruto looking at Sakura's sadden face, let go of Sasuke and took her in his arms. "It's ok." She said silently, and released herself from Naruto's arms. "I'm fine."

"It's only rejection." She said, looking at the floor. She could hear the whispers around her.

"How shameful."

"She couldn't have possibly placed herself in Sasuke's league."

"Stupid."

"Embarrassment."

"Hah. Reject girl!" She ran through the crowd, holding her tears in.

Finally away from school, she found herself walking down the familiar street to the bus stop that would take her home. She hoped that she hadn't missed the bus with all this commotion. Standing at the bus stop alone and cold, she finally allowed herself to cry silently. She had been stupid...and naive. Honestly, how could she have not seen this coming? She never talked to him before, never even approached him. How could she expect him to have the same feelings towards her.

Oh well. She could live down this embarrassment right? It was their senior year, their last year of going to school together. She wouldn't have to see him often. He was probably too smart, would get into the best colleges and leave her behind. But she really liked him. She liked his intelligence, the way he explained answers to other students. She sometimes liked to walk the long way to class and pass by his class, hearing his rich voice. She had liked this boy for so long, since forever. It was time for this crush to pass though, but she didn't want to stop. She really liked him.

"You getting on?" She hadn't noticed the bus had arrived. The bus driver waited impatiently as she got on and paid. She quickly dried her eyes, to not call attention to her. She sat in the front, hoping this bus ride would be over fast. She wanted to go home, curl up on her bed and cry some more.

"You're taking up all the room here. Scoot over."

"Sorry." She said, and scooted over not looking at who was talking to her. Usually people were grumpy on the bus, best not to start a commotion even if she wasn't even taking up all the space on the seats. But that voice...

She turned her head so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. She was right. It was Uchiha Sasuke. How could she forget? They lived near each other, of course their way home would be the same. But she never really sat in the front where he usually sat. Her usual spot was in the back so she could enjoy gawking at him from afar. She was sure he had never noticed. But now he knew. He knew now that they took the same bus home. He knew that they were neighbors. He knew that she liked him. She groaned internally. Why was her life breaking down before her eyes?

He ignored her, reading some book. She continued to stare, amazed that he was actually sitting down beside her. Next to her, nearly touching her.

"Do I have something on my face, Forehead?" He commented, not taking his eyes off the book as he turned the page. Amazing. He could multitask, and still be so cool. Forehead? Well, she rather did have a big forehead, but she was hoping that people would first notice her pink hair. That way no one would ever notice her big forehead. She suddenly felt self-conscious, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"N-no."

"Stop staring. It's rude." He continued on in his cold demeanor, not batting an eye towards her. She quickly looked everywhere, avoiding him.

"Sorry." She said rather too quickly. Why did she always become nervous in his presence. This person, who had just rejected her not long ago. She couldn't bring it in her to despise him. It was like she was falling deeper into this crush. Her whole being was lifted at just being beside him. How weird that this person had so much affect on her.

"What are you reading?" She bravely asked, stealing a quick glance at him.

"Book." He replied. Well at least he didn't feel any awkwardness between them. Obviously he didn't care much for her confession. He was obviously not ignoring her which was a relief. If he was interacting back with her then all was well. But his taciturn manner did kind of discouraged her to keep up any sort of conversation. So she kept quiet, occasionally stealing quick glances at him.

She was actually sad that the bus ride had come to an end. Although at first she had wanted the bus ride to end quickly, her attitude soon changed after Sasuke had gotten on.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Sasuke had already started to walk the two blocks that would lead them to their houses. He ignored her, and continued to walk. He had placed his book away, now focusing on his path home.

She had to admit that he was cool doing it. He had his hands in his pockets, bag slung over one shoulder and tie loosely hanging around his neck. He knew how to wear the school uniform rather awesomely.

When they reached their houses, Sasuke stopped in front of her. He did it so quickly that it shocked her.

"Do you still like me? After my rejection?" He asked, staring at her curiously. She eagerly nodded, giving him a genuine smile. She really still liked him. Although his rejection was a big boulder blocking her path, and nearly causing her to lose hope on him, she was still willing to try. Even if they only had one year left together. Even if he was going to leave her someday. Even if he never would return her feelings. As long as she knew she had tried her best, she would be satisfied.

"I like you a lot." She said, nervousness gone oddly enough. Scowling at her, he walked away towards his house. As he pulled out the keys to his house, he turned towards her.

"Stupid girl." He said, and as he turned away from her. She didn't miss the smirk on his face before it disappeared from view. Whether he was smirking at her stupidity or her determination she did not know. Hopefully, he would realize that she was the right one for him. That she genuinely liked him, and that he would give her a chance.

"Sasuke! Who is that girl standing on our lawn? Is she your girlfriend? Bring her in! Bring her in!" Sakura could hear a woman's voice shouting from inside the house. Sakura couldn't help but put up a little smirk of her own when she heard Sasuke's reply.

"Ma! Stop! No, just close the door!"

"Hello! Girl over there, please come inside." Sasuke's mother appeared at the door ushering her in. Today had been a strange day indeed. Sakura smiled at the thought of entering in Sasuke's home, invited of course. She rushed over, introducing herself before she was suddenly dragged in. Interrogation time had just begun.

Hey! Please review, and tell me what you think! Thank you!


End file.
